Sin miedos
by MariaLujan
Summary: La boda de Miss Baxter y Mr Molesley.


A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain

Aún no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo. Nunca se había considerado afortunada en la vida, todos sus días, desde que tenía memoria, habían transcurrido en una oscuridad tan negra como el uniforme que llevaba constantemente. Este día, sin embargo, era muy distinto. Brillaba e iluminaba todo, como la tela con la que la estaban envolviendo.

Las últimas semanas habían sido las más aceleradas que vivió. Acostumbrada a días siempre iguales y lentos, se sentía marrada por el ritmo que se había instalado a su alrededor, veloz como los autos que conducía Mr Talbot. Y es que en el simple paso de 1925 a 1926, todo había cambiado.

–¿Está bien esto así? –la voz de Anna la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Eh? –atinó a decir, mirando a la chica que sostenía la punta de un lazo. Anna soltó una risita.

–Perdida en su mundo, lo normal.

–Disculpa. –trató de ocultar su sonrojo–Y es verdad, estaba en mi mundo. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

–Así es, Miss Baxter, está sucediendo y este es ¡su vestido de novia! –exclamó con alegría.

–Por favor, llámame Phillys. –dijo tapándose la cara–Oh Dios, creo que moriré de nervios.

Anna rió otra vez y le indicó la silla para que se sentara para arreglarle el cabello.

–¿El día de tu boda también estabas nerviosa? –preguntó, no tanto por curiosidad sino como para mantener ocupada su mente en algo que no fuera temblar.

–No mucho. Más bien estaba ansiosa, quería que sucediera cuanto antes. Creo que si hubiera tenido alguien con quien compartir el momento, lo habría vivido mas relajada. Por eso me gusta ser la confidente de las futuras novias, sé de la necesidad de estar acompañada de alguien.

–Pues eres un alivio, Anna. ¿Por qué dices que no tuviste a nadie?

–Porque me casé en secreto. –por el espejo, Phillys vio la mirada traviesa de Anna–Pobre Mr Bates, casi lo arrastré hasta el registro civil. Pero valió la pena.

Phillys soltó una risita liberadora. Joseph le había contado que para proponerle matrimonio había recurrido a Mr Bates porque tenía experiencia y confianza en sí mismo, y ahora se enteraba que Anna había hecho todo el trabajo. Sin dudas se sorprendería mucho cuando le contara. Cayó en cuenta que cuando eso sucediera, ya sería su esposa y otra vez los nervios renacieron.

–No sabía eso, Anna. Perdón por reírme.

–Es que es gracioso. Mira, cuando tengas tiempo, vienes a casa y mientras tomamos el té, te cuento toda la historia.

Todo había cambiado muy rápido para ella, aunque quizás muy lento para otros, como Thomas. Según él, desde hacía tiempo que algo sucedía entre ella y Molesley. Todos lo sabían pero nadie lo decía, y ellos tampoco lo reconocían. Luego los acontecimientos se precipitaron, Mr Dawes le ofreció el puesto permanente de maestro y una casa y la posibilidad de dejar, por fin el servicio. Según Joseph, el siguiente era un paso muy obvio: proponerle matrimonio. Ya tenía un lugar propio para ofrecerle y un buen y respetado nombre. Y como todos lo esperaban, ella aceptó aunque habría aceptado si no tenía nada para darle. Ahora Anna estaba a punto de dejar su trabajo para criar a su hijo y ella se ocuparía no sólo de Lady Gratham sino también de Mary, lo que suponía un poco más de dinero. Lo ahorraría y cuando estuviera lista, también dejaría y comenzaría a trabajar como costurera, mientras Joseph continuaría enseñando a los niños del pueblo, y al hijo de Anna, o los hijos de Daisy, o los suyos…

–Ey, hola.

Oyó la risita de Anna y supo que otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Yo creo que ya terminamos. Te ves hermosa.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta y Mrs Hughes se asomó.

–Está bien que la novia se retrase, pero no hagamos esperar tanto al pobre Mr Molesley o le dará un ataque. Miss Baxter, está usted bellísima.

Las tres mujeres rieron y Phillys sintió que otra vez se sonrojaba.

–Debo ir por el bebé. –anunció Anna–Mucha suerte Phillys.

Le guiñó un ojo y se retiró, quedando sólo Mrs Hughes.

–¿Ya está lista? –le preguntó.

–Eso creo.

–¿Segura?

–Sí, eso sí. –se le escapó una sonrisa tonta y se quedó pasmada cuando Mrs Hughes la tomó de las manos.

–Sé que no hablamos mucho o tenemos mucho contacto, pero quiero que sepa que estamos todos muy felices, especialmente yo. Se merece alguien como Molesley y él se merece alguien como usted, y por eso ambos tendrán una vida radiante. Mucha suerte, Miss Baxter.

Nunca nadie le había hablado así, con tanta sinceridad y franca alegría, excepto Joseph, claro. Nunca lo habría esperado de Mrs Hughes, de la que, hacia un tiempo, había llegado a sentir un dejo de envidia cuando la vio casarse a su edad mientras que ella no tenía ninguna esperanza. Ahora Mrs Hughes le estaba hablando como lo que era: la madre de todos los que trabajaban en Downton, y eso para ella significaba un hermoso regalo.

–Gracias –sólo le dijo, esperando que en esa simple palabra pudiera transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

–Y ahora, será mejor que vayas. –abrió la puerta y miró hacia ambos lados–Ya no hay nadie, puedes salir.

Lo hizo y por primera vez en su vida, no tenía miedo del futuro.

Lo que le gustaba de Downton era que tanto sirvientes como patrones se casaban en la misma capilla. A unos los casaba el obispo, a otros tan sólo el párroco, pero el lugar era el mismo, un espacio sagrado donde los demás celebraban el amor de dos personas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del templo, se sintió más que abrumada: tantos rostros conocidos y queridos dirigidos a ella. Lo olvidó todo cuando divisó al que realmente quería ver en aquel lugar y supo que todo aquello era real y no sólo un simple sueño.

–Emmm….hola. –la saludó cuando estuvo junto a él y se le escapó una risita al saber que estaba tan nervioso como ella.

–Hola guapo. –le contestó guiñándole un ojo y él sonrió, más relajado.

Cuando se dijeron las palabras que consagraban a Dios el amor que había nacido entre ellos, le susurró un "gracias" que él no entendió y por el que no preguntó hasta el día siguiente, cuando en el atardecer junto al mar la vio adornada con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había contemplado. Ante su pregunta ella pestañeó varias veces.

–No entiendo. –respondió volviendo a su sonrisa.

–Ayer me dijiste gracias y no entiendo porqué. –dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

–Te lo dije hace casi tres años, frente a este mismo mar y en esta misma arena. Siempre tuve miedo, de todo y a todo, hasta de mí misma. Pero me diste tu fuerza y me enseñaste a ser fuerte. Hasta para eso eres buen maestro.

Él le tomó la mano, sin decir nada más, y se quedaron mirando cómo el sol se escondía, dejando atrás el primer día de su vida juntos, una nueva y verdadera vida.


End file.
